Various conventional devices exist to help manage patient health. In particular, many devices with internal and external components exist to manage heart problems associated with any heart condition. In one example, a patient may be implanted with a ventricular assist device (VAD), which is a mechanical pump that is used to support heart function and blood flow in people who have weakened hearts. A VAD device takes blood from a lower chamber of the heart and helps pump it to the body and vital organs, just as a healthy heart would. Conventional pump assist devices require power sources, often external, and may also require control units that may be external to the patient.